Rise of the Sith
by Vidicus
Summary: After the attack on Godric's Hollow in 1981, Harry Potter is cast aside by his family in favor of his younger brother. After discovering the truth about his ancestor, he leaves the Wizarding World to fulfill his destiny. He must now learn the Ways of the Sith, rebuild a dead and forgotten Empire, and also get his revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Disney respectively.**

 **Rise of the Sith: Chapter 1**

 _October 31, 1981 Godric's Hollow_

Halloween was supposed to be a time for celebration and fun, but this night was anything but that. While most of the Muggle population was dressing up and having fun, their magical counterparts were hiding in fear. This was a dark time for Wizarding Britain. The Dark Lord Voldemort and his band of merciless followers called the Death Eaters were running rampant through the country raiding towns and causing havoc and chaos wherever they went. Every day the headlines of the Daily Prophet told of another family was killed or another town was attacked. Families barricaded themselves in their homes, hoping that their wards and protective enchantments would keep them from being the next target.

One such family was the Potters. While they were hiding in their home, the circumstances surrounding their situation was quite different from the average family. The family consisted of four members. There was James and Lily Potter and their sons, Harry and Henry; aged three years and one year old respectively. However, there was a prophecy made about them, stating that the one born as the seventh month dies will have the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. Coincidently, both Harry and Henry had the same birthday, July 31, but since the prophecy was made a few months before Henry's birth and it stating " _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches_ " has led his parents and Albus Dumbledore, the man who told them about the prophecy in the first place, to conclude that Henry is the child the prophecy spoke of. Another bit of information that Dumbledore told them was that a Death Eater had overheard the first part of the prophecy and it was almost certain that he had told Voldemort. Dumbledore suggested that the family go into hiding and so they did, with Peter Pettigrew as their Secret Keeper. They believed that the most obvious choice for Secret Keeper would be Sirius Black, James' best friend from school, so, in order to throw over any Death Eaters, they switched to Peter.

-=0=-

Godric's Hollow was small village named after the legendary wizard Godric Gryffindor. The streets were lined with quaint little cottages, some of which were home to wizarding families, but the majority of the population was Muggles. Children ran around in their Halloween costumes and ate sweets in celebration of the holiday.

Voldemort walked down the street wearing a hood to hide his pale white face and red eyes. It really didn't matter since anyone who saw him would just assume it was a costume, but the Dark Lord didn't want to risk being recognized and his targets getting away. He eventually came upon a small, two-story cottage at the end of the street. Everyone else was avoiding this house as if it weren't there, and to them it wasn't. However, he knew the secret, and therefore was able to see the house. It had the same style as every other cottage on the street, being made of brick and white wall panels. There was light coming from the front window and Voldemort could make out the silhouette of a man walking across the room and taking a seat. He slowly took his first step onto the property and looked back to the window. The man had not noticed his presence meaning there were no alert charms.

 _Fools_. The Dark lord thought. All they had protecting them was the Fidelius Charm. He continued to walk up the path leading up to the front door, his presence still unknown to the occupants within. He held his wand to the door and with a flick of his wrist, sent in exploding inwards, shattering into hundreds of splintered pieces of wood.

James Potter jumped up from his chair in front of the fireplace when he heard the explosion.

He dove for his wand which was on the coffee table in the center of the room while shouting "LILY! TAKE THE CHILDREN AND RUN! IT'S HIM! GO!"

He fired a few stunning spells and other curses at the Dark Lord, who just deflected them with a casual flick of his wand.

Voldemort fired his own curses, which James just narrowly dodged while taking cover behind a chair to return fire.

They continued trading spells back-and-forth for a moment.

"Enough of this!" Voldemort snarled.

The Dark Lord vanished the chair his opponent was hiding behind, and before James could react, a stunning spell hit him head on. He went flying back into the wall and fell to the ground unconscious.

Without even a glance back at his fallen enemy, Voldemort treaded up the stairs after the remaining occupants of the cottage.

Upstairs was a hallway containing three doors. The one at the end of the hall was open revealing an unlit bathroom, and the one just at the top of the stairs led to the master bedroom which was unoccupied.

Voldemort approached the final door which he could see a bit of light coming from the crack underneath. Another flick of his wand sent the door flying off its hinges and into the opposite was within the nursery.

Lily Potter jumped up standing between the Dark Lord and a crib containing two little boys.

"I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH THEM! KILL ME INSTEAD! PLEASE!" She shouted, fear evident in here voice.

"Step aside, foolish girl" Voldemort said with annoyance. "and you will be spared."

"NO! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!"

"Very well." Voldemort said with a sigh.

For just a brief moment, Lily thought her children would be spared. That was until the Dark Lord banished her to the side followed by a stunning spell, which sent her unconscious body crumbling to the floor.

Finally, he approached the crib. Inside were to boys, one clearly older than the other and both of whom were crying now. Severus Snape, the same Death Eater that had reported the beginning of the prophecy to him, had informed him about the boys. They were Harry, who was four years old and Henry, who was just one. Henry was the child the prophecy spoke of. The prophecy was made just before his birth after all.

 _Pathetic!_ He thought. How could a child possibly have the power to defeat him? Voldemort could sense his power and it was above average, sure, but nowhere near his power. The older boy however, Voldemort could feel the power coming from this child. He debated in his mind whether or not to take this child, raise him to be a powerful assassin to use against the Light and his own family. That would be a major blow to the Light Side. The son of one their most influential families fighting with their enemy.

No. He decided. He would kill them both, leaving their lifeless and mutilated corpses for their parents to find, as a message to all those who thought they could defy him.

Voldemort, the most feared Dark Lord in Magical Britain, raised his wand to destroy the one person who would have a chance to defeat him, Henry Potter.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The emerald green beam of light shot from the tip of Voldemort's wand. In that moment a few things happened. The spell, that was said to be unblockable, was blocked by the young child. Faster than Voldemort could react, it flew back and hit its caster in the chest, his now lifeless body falling backwards to the ground, and his bone white wand rolling out of his palm.

A portion of the Dark Lord's spirit rose up out of the body and into the nearest living thing, Harry Potter.

The backlash from the spell caused and explosion, destroying a good portion of the room.

Henry was left with a cut in the shape of a lightning bolt from the curse.

Harry was knocked out due to the force of the spirit latching on to him, but Henry was still awake.

In the corner of the room was a brown rat, who had watched the entire scene unfold. It transformed to reveal the form of Peter Pettigrew who cautiously approached the body of his fallen master.

"M-Master?" The man asked worriedly.

There was no response.

Just then Peter heard a loud crack, signaling that someone had just apparated. Peter grabbed the wand of his Lord and ran, transforming into his rat form to escape unnoticed.

-=0=-

Albus Dumbledore was in the middle of the Halloween Feast at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when he felt the alert charms go off. He had placed them at the Potter's cottage in Godric's Hollow without their knowledge to alert him if any Dark Magic was performed on the property. Specifically, when the Killing Curse was used, since that was the preferred spell of Voldemort and many Death Eaters.

He quickly excused himself from the head table, telling his Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, there was something urgent he needed to take care of. His exit went mostly unnoticed by the students who were enjoying the feast. He made his way to the gates of the school and apparated to Godric's Hollow.

Upon appearing with a loud crack, the Headmaster was greeted by the scene of a burning cottage, with a gaping hole in the second floor. Running as fast as his old body would let him, Albus made his way through the front door into the destroyed living room.

He saw the body of James Potter amongst the rubble, and a quick spell confirmed that his former student was still alive. Leaving him for now, Dumbledore made his way through the rest of the house looking for the other three residents.

The scene that awaited him when he entered the nursery shocked the aged man. Lying on the floor in front of him was the body of Lord Voldemort clearly dead. On one side of the room was Lily Potter. He checked to see if she was alive, and sure enough, she was. This was surprising. Why hadn't Voldemort just killed her and James?

He looked to the crib and saw two little boys. The younger one was clearly alive, since he was crying, and the other was unconscious, but alive.

 _Interesting_. Dumbledore used his Legilimency powers to look into the mind of Henry. He saw the whole encounter play out from the time Voldemort entered the room to when he fell. The only person Voldemort had managed to kill tonight was himself.

Dumbledore checked over both boys to see if there were any effects from exposure to such Dark Magic. Henry seemed mostly unaffected, however he did have a cut on his forehead, which would likely become a scar.

Harry was a different story. Dumbledore could feel the Dark Magic coming from him so he performed a quick scan and discovered a part of Voldemort's soul had latched on to the boy.

Dumbledore knew that Voldemort had been trying to achieve immortality, and now he knew how. It was very likely that Voldemort had other Horcruxes hidden away meaning that the body that lay before him was just a temporary defeat. Voldemort would return one day and is Horcruxes would need to be destroyed in order for the Dark Lord to be defeated by Henry, the child who was prophesized to do it.

That included Harry.

Coming up with a plan in his mind, the Headmaster went over to the fallen form of Lily Potter. He waved his wand in a complicated pattern, putting a stronger and undetectable version of the Confundus Charm on her. Making his way back downstairs, he did the same for James. They would do what needed to be done, for the Greater Good. After, erasing any evidence of him being here, Dumbledore left Godric's Hollow. He would return only a few moments later, now that Sirius Black had arrived, acting like this was his first time seeing what had happened.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story** _ **Rise of the Sith**_ **. This is my first-time writing fanfiction. Feel** **free to leave a review if you noticed any mistakes such as grammar or spelling. Constructive criticism is also welcome. I will try to have the next chapter out within the next week, but I will not set a dedicated update schedule. I do have to return to school soon so I won't have as much time to write as I would like. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I will see you when the next chapter comes out. Happy New Year!**

 **Total word count (w/o AN): 1980**

 **Upload date: 1/2/18**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Disney respectively.**

 **Rise of the Sith: Chapter 2**

 _1984_

It had been just over two years since the Potters were attacked and Voldemort was defeated. Since then, Magical Britain had been trying to recover from the decade long war that had nearly torn the country apart. The Ministry had hunted down the remaining Death Eaters and now many of the were enjoying a permanent stay in Azkaban Prison. Some had managed to evade capture, whether by claiming to be under the Imperius Curse or simply going into hiding. A few weeks after the Potters were attacked, the Longbottom family was attacked by the Lestranges and Bartemius Crouch Junior. They were tortured into insanity and it was unlikely that they would recover. Peter Pettigrew was one of the Death Eaters that got away, and he was one of the most wanted Death Eaters still at large. The Ministry had been informed that he was the real secret keeper of the Potters and that he was an Animagus.

Speaking of the Potters, they had moved back to their ancestral home of Potter Manor, having only been in Godric's Hollow at Dumbledore's suggestion. Things had changed for the family. Henry Potter was now being called the Boy-Who-Lived by the media and had become quite famous for surviving the Killing Curse. Every year there would be a Ministry held Ball on Halloween to celebrate the defeat of Voldemort. Henry would be taken by his parents and would be the center of attention for the entire event. His parents loved the attention they were getting to. The three of them became the image of a perfect family, and they would have been if not for one small problem, their oldest son Harry.

Ever since that night, Harry Potter had slowly been forgotten by his family. In the weeks following the attack, his parents had just been giving more attention to Henry, but as the weeks and eventually months went by they had been neglecting him more and more. He didn't go to the Ministry Balls with his family, mostly because his parents wouldn't let him and partly because he didn't want to go. He was left in the care of Remus Lupin who was another friend of his parents. Remus didn't mind watching Harry, since he didn't like Ministry events. Remus would also visit as often as he could. Since he one of James best friends, it wasn't uncommon to see him around the Manor a few times a week. The man had become like a father to the young boy. That quickly changed though. Remus had seen how the Potters treated their oldest child and it had made him furious. When he confronted James and Lily about it, they had acted like everything was perfectly ok and then got angry at Harry for "spreading lies" and trying to "ruin their reputation". Remus had been banned from returning to the Manor after that.

Birthdays were another opportunity for the Potters to show the world what a perfect family they were. Every year on Henry's birthday, they would throw a huge party at the Manor and invite pretty much all the major families in Britain except the ones the considered Dark like the Malfoys. Families such as the Abbotts, Boneses, Greengrasses, Tonkses, Lonbottoms, and the Weasleys would attend. Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore would also attend. There was a problem with this too. Harry and Henry shared the same birthday. During Henry's second birthday and Harry's fifth, Harry had been allowed to attend the party. Most of the adults just passed him off as one of the other children attending the party despite his clear resemblance to his father James. They probably had too much to drink if they couldn't make the connection. In order to further hide the fact that Harry was their child, the Potters wouldn't let him open his gifts with Henry. He would open his after everyone had left, and it was considerably less gifts than Henry received. Mostly just things like clothes and maybe one or two toys. During the parties, Harry wouldn't play with the other kids that much. Most of them were younger than him and were off doing their own thing.

He did make some friends with the Weasley twins, who were just a year younger than him, and Nymphadora Tonks. The Weasley twins, Fred and George, were pranksters and loved to get into all sorts of mischief. They would try and prank the other children despite their mother yelling at them every time they did. They would often talk to Harry when they were visiting and wouldn't prank him.

Nymphadora Tonks, who just liked to be called Tonks, was a few years older than Harry. She didn't like hanging around the younger children so her and Harry got along very well. She enjoyed showing him her Metamorphmagus abilities, which allowed her to change her appearance. It was rather funny to watch her change her hair to all the colors of the rainbow or give herself a pig snout. It was thanks to her that Harry found out he too was a Metamorphmagus. It was at his sixth birthday party. Well really it was just Henry's party this year. His parents had ordered him to stay upstairs and not come down until the party was over. Tonks, who didn't see her friend at the party, had snuck away to go find him. They had spent most of the evening in his room just talking. Harry had been telling her about how he was treated by his parents and it made him so angry that his hair had turned red briefly. He didn't notice but when he looked up at Tonks she had a shocked expression on her face.

"What?" Harry asked upon seeing her face.

"Your hair!" she excitedly yelled.

"What about my hair?" He was confused now.

"It turned red. When you told me about your parents." She replied and with a thoughtful look on her face, said "Tell me some more."

So, he did and just like last time, his hair changed color briefly.

Tonks told him "Until you learn to fully control your power, it will show itself when you feel strong emotions, but with enough practice it becomes second nature and you don't even have to think about it." She showed off a bit by having her hair rapidly change colors and length before returning to the shoulder length bubblegum pink she liked.

After that day, Harry had spent all he spare time he could practicing his newfound ability. Tonks had also told him that being a Metamorphmagus was a trait most commonly found in the Black family, which her mother was a part of. As far as Harry knew, he was not directly related to the Black family but at least in Wizarding Britain, all the pureblood families were connected in some way or another. Knowing this had prompted Harry to research his family history to find that connection. Thanks to the massive library at Potter Manor, and the detailed records kept by past family members, he had found out that his great-grandmother, Dorea Potter née Black, was a Metamorphmagus.

Harry was a very smart boy for his age. He had learned to read earlier than most children and spent most of his free time in the library. When he started researching his family history, he decided to go further than just his great-grandparents. He eventually discovered that he was a descendent of the Peverell family. Many people believed that they were the oldest family in Britain if not the world. Nobody has the Peverell name anymore, with the last one marrying into the Potter family hundreds of years ago. After many weeks of digging through old scrolls and books in the library he found just one scroll that mention what he thought was the oldest Peverell. It talked of a man who was just called Peverell. It said he was extremely powerful and wielded a sword of fire. Nobody knows where he came from. Unfortunately, there was very little record keeping in the Magical World at that time if any at all. Harry was lucky just to have found this. This scroll was around 3500 years old but thanks to preservation charms, it had managed to last through the ages. If this man was the first Peverell, than that would mean the family was the oldest in the world. They were the first Wizarding family.

Unfortunately, that was all Harry was able to find about the man known as Peverell and the origins of the family. So, Harry just continued practicing his Metamorphmagus abilities for the next few weeks until his seventh birthday rolled around.

Harry was instructed to stay upstairs during the party just like last year. He didn't care anymore. He had gotten used to this kind of treatment over the past few years.

He could hear the guests arriving downstairs and soon enough the party was in full swing. Henry was playing with the other children while the parents were talking. Everyone was having a good time. Except Tonks. She had come to the party with her parents, but like last year, Harry was nowhere to be found. She didn't like hanging around with the other kids, especially Henry. He had let his fame go to his head. He thinks everyone should worship him because he defeated the Dark Lord. He just had too big of an ego.

Deciding to go find her friend, Tonks snuck away from the party when nobody was looking and went upstairs. She found herself outside Harry's bedroom door, remembering how to get there from the last time she was there.

She knocked and waited until she heard a "Come in" before opening the door.

Harry was sitting on his small twin size bed reading some book. He put it down when he saw it was Tonks at the door. He waved her over and she sat down on the end of the bed. They talked for a bit, Harry telling her how he had progressed with his abilities and about the research he had been doing. He told here that he had a Black as an ancestor and they were technically cousins. She wasn't that surprised by it, knowing that many families were related, but she was Surprised when he told her about the Peverell's being the first and oldest magical family in the world.

They spent a little more time catching up before Tonks asked him, "Why do you let your family treat you this way?"

Harry didn't answer. Honestly, he didn't know why he was treated the way he was or why he allowed it. He had just put up with it for the past few years and let his anger and hate towards his family boil up inside him. In the beginning, he had just wished that they would treat him like they did his brother, but now, he could honestly say that he hated them. There was no way in his mind that they could ever make it up to him.

"You should confront them." Tonks said.

"What! No!"

"Yes, do it. Go downstairs and confront them. Show everyone down there what they are really like."

Harry debated it in his mind. He would likely be punished just for coming downstairs but enjoyed the thought of humiliating his parents in front of the guests. He didn't care what would happen anymore and soon found himself walking down the stairs with Tonks at his side. He made his way towards the outside deck where most the guests and his parents were. He could see his father talking with Sirius but turned around and spotted him.

Harry saw the furious look on his father's face as he stomped inside and grabbed him, dragging him by the arm upstairs. He didn't notice, or didn't care, that Tonks was standing right next to Harry and saw the whole thing.

James dragged Harry to his room and shoved him through the door, making him fall to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING BOY!" James screamed with fury. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY UPSTAIRS, AND WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING, I EXPECT IT TO BE DONE!"

Harry looked up at his father not with fear but with a look of pure hatred.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME BOY!" James yelled.

Harry said nothing. James, even angrier now reached down and gave a tight slap to Harry's face. "DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND."

"Yes." The boy ground out.

James didn't say anything else and stormed out of the open door slamming it shut behind him. He was to angry to notice the young pink-haired girl who had saw the whole thing.

Harry was shocked. He had been yelled at by both his parents plenty of time before, but they had never hit him before. He reached up and touched his stinging cheek where there was a bright red handprint.

He heard the door squeak open and Tonks say "H-Harry?"

Harry didn't turn to her but said "Get. Out."

"But I-"

"I said GET OUT" He yelled the last part. "This is your fault! If you didn't tell me to confront them, this wouldn't have happened. So, like I said, Get. Out."

Tonks didn't say anything but closed the door and walked away. Harry swore he heard a small sob when she left.

-=0=-

It had been a month since the party and things weren't getting better for Harry. He wasn't hit anymore, but his parents would take any opportunity they got to yell at him or some thing or another. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to leave. He did have a plan.

Harry had been taking galleons from his parents' coin purses when they didn't notice. Since they refilled automatically from the Potter Vault at Gringotts, they wouldn't notice. He had saved up enough to rent a room at the Leaky Cauldron for about two weeks and to get food. He would go to Gringotts and see if he had a trust vault, which he was sure he did. Most pureblood families set up trust vaults for their children and would add money to it monthly. If not, then he would use the money from his parents until that ran out and he would have to figure out something else to do.

He waited until one day when James and Lily had taken Henry to visit his godfather, Sirius Black, before making his move. When he was sure they were gone, he used the fireplace to Floo to the Leaky Cauldron. He had used his abilities to appear as an older teenager with brown hair and blue eyes. After all, it would raise questions if a seven-year-old boy was wondering around Diagon Alley alone. Making his way to the main counter, he asked the bartender, Tom, to open the archway to the Alley, saying he didn't remember the correct combination. Tom was happy to help and soon Harry found himself making his way through crowds of people towards the large white building on the other side of the Alley.

Harry entered the bank, amazed at the beauty of the main hall. On either side of the hall was a row of Goblin tellers, some counting out various gems and coins, others helping customers. There was the head teller at a desk at the end of the hall.

The bank wasn't very busy at the moment so Harry approached the nearest teller.

"Um, I would like to inquire about my trust vault and take an inheritance test."

The Goblin didn't look up but asked "Name?"

Looking around quickly to make sure nobody was in earshot, he replied "Harry Potter."

The Goblin looked at him. "You don't look like a Potter."

"If I can speak to the Potter account manager-"

The Goblin gave him one last look and led him through a series or corridors until they arrived at a door with a golden plaque engraved with "Potter". The Goblin escorting Harry knocked twice ad waited for a gruff "Enter" before opening the door.

"Gornuk, I have a boy here claiming to be Harry Potter who wishes to see you."

"Send him in. You may go Lagnok." Harry entered the room and Lagnok, the Goblin that brought him here, left. "Take a seat." Gornuk said to the boy.

"It is my understanding that Harry Potter is just a boy." Gornuk told him. "You look to old to be him, so why don't you explain why you are impersonating the heir of a Noble and Most Ancient House."

In response, Harry shifted back into his true appearance. "I am Harry Potter, sir."

"So it seems." The Goblin said with a thoughtful expression. "What is your business with Gringotts today?"

"I wish to take an inheritance test and see if I have a trust vault."

"Very well. Let us start with the inheritance test." Gornuk pulled out a piece of parchment from his desk and turned to a shelf behind him where he retrieved a black obsidian dagger and a vial containing a blue liquid.

"Drop seven drops of blood into this vial." He instructed. Harry did so and once seven drops had been put in, the blue liquid started bubbling before settling down, now a deep red color. Gornuk picked up the vial and dumped it on the parchment where it was absorbed quickly. Red words started to form on the parchment. Harry picked it up and read.

 _Inheritance Test_

 _Harrison James Potter_

 _Father: James Fleamont Potter_

 _Mother: Lily Potter née Evans_

 _Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_

 _Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell_

Harry wasn't too surprised by the results since he was the heir to the Potter Family and they descended from the Peverells. Gornuk, however, was shocked when he saw the results.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"There hasn't been an heir to the Peverell Family in over 700 years." The Goblin told him.

"What about my father or grandfather?"

"No. The last person to hold the title of Lord Peverell was the son of Ignotus Peverell. His daughter married Hardwin Potter and that is where the Peverell name died. Since then it has never shown up on any inheritance tests from the Potter family or the descendants of Ignotus's two brothers. Until now."

"Why?"

"I have no idea, but it must mean something. What it means, I don't know either. It is up to you to find out."

"OK, now can you tell me about any vaults I have. Both for the Potter and Peverell Families." Harry asked.

"Yes, of course." Gornuk replied. He opened his desk and pulled out a thick folder crammed with papers. He flipped through it and said "You do have a trust vault set up by your parents. Currently it has 9,814 Galleons, 16 Sickles, and 2 Knuts. However, you are not able to access it until your eleventh birthday."

"What about any Peverell vaults?"

Gornuk tapped his finger on a rune engraved on his desk saying "Peverell". Just a second later, another file appeared on his desk, which he looked through to find the correct page.

"There is one. Currently it has 103,955,375 Galleons, 4 Sickles, and 9 Knuts along with various other items stored in the vault. Since you are the only member of the family at this time, you do have full access to the vault, but as per Wizarding Law, you cannot claim the title or Lord Peverell until you are seventeen years of age."

"I want to disown myself from the Potter Family." Harry said bluntly.

Gornuk gave him a hard look. "Are you certain. If you do this, you forfeit any titles and inheritance from the Potter Family you may have been entitled to. Including you trust vault. Why do you wish to do this?"

Harry explained about his treatment at the hands of his 'family' but didn't go into too much detail.

Gornuk replied "Alright, I will draw up the paperwork. I assume you will use the Peverell surname?" Harry nodded and Gornuk slid a few parchments across the desk for him to sign. "Sign these and you will be officially disowned from the Potter Family. You brother Henry will be named the heir and you will take the name Harrison Peverell."

Harry made sure to read through each document before signing and once he was done, Gornuk handed him a box containing a ring. "This is the Peverell Heir ring, showing your status as Heir Peverell. The Lord's ring was lost but upon obtaining your Lordship, a new one can be made."

Harry slid the ring onto his finger and said "How much would it cost to keep all of this a secret?"

"I can't keep it secret, but for a price, I can have it discreetly filed with the Ministry. Nobody would know about it until they went looking for it."

"Good. Now, can I visit my vault?"

-=0=-

The Peverell Vault was the very first vault ever opened at Gringotts. Therefore, it was located at the deepest level of the vast caverns that Gringotts uses for its vaults. It was also the most secure. It took a ten-minute cart ride at full speed to reach that level. Once they were there they had to get past a dragon that was guarding all the vaults on that level. The last line of security was the vault door itself. It required a blood sacrifice and according to Gornuk, if anyone other than a Peverell tried to open it, they would die a painful death. Harry gave his blood and waited for a tense moment wondering if he would be accepted or not. Finally, the door split down the middle and each side slid into the wall revealing a cavernous opening. On either side of the vault were mountains of gold Galleons along with other various gems and treasures. Harry wondered through in awe at the sheer amount of wealth he now possessed. What really peaked his interest though was a pedestal in the center of the vault. Sitting on top of it was a strange pyramid shaped device big enough to sit in the palm of his hand. I gave off a sinister red glow as Harry approached it.

Carefully, he reached out to grab it, not knowing if it could be cursed. As soon as the tips of his fingers touched it, he felt a rush of raw power flow through him, enough to bring the boy to his knees.

Gornuk, who was waiting outside, rushed in asking "What's the problem!"

"Nothing." Harry said as he stood up panting. He pointed to the device on the pedestal. "What is that?"

"I don't know. According to the file for this vault, it was placed here when the vault was opened and hasn't been removed since."

Harry reached out to touch it again. This time he didn't feel the same rush of power and the glow had dimmed down a bit. Harry had a feeling that this device was important so he placed it in the pocket of his robes to inspect later.

Looking around some more, Harry found a small box containing five more of the pyramid devices. It was small enough to hide inside his robes so he did that and left the vault, but not before filling a small pouch he had with gold.

Harry made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron in his older form and rented a room for the night. He got a key from the barman and rushed upstairs, eager to examine the strange devices he found in his vault.

He began inspecting the one he found on the pedestal. It was outlined in gold and had strange runes engraved along its edges. As Harry was looking over the device, he felt something. It was like a presence in the room but it wasn't coming from the device in his hand. Looking around, he saw a translucent human shaped figure standing in the corner of the room.

Harry stood up abruptly, almost dropping what was in his hand. "Who- what are you?"

The figure approached the young boy. "All your questions will be answered in time Harrison." It stopped in front of Harry, made a quick gesture with its hand, and the device flew from Harry's hand, hovering between the boy and ghostly figure. "I see you have found my Holocron. It is time for your training to begin."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here is chapter 2, over twice the length of the previous chapter. I will be trying to make all chapters about this length, the first one was just a prologue, kind of. I hope you enjoyed. Also, thank you to everyone who favorited and followed this story. Please leave a review if you wish and see you next time. (Probably in a week)**

 **Chapter Word Count: 4088**

 **Upload Date: 1-8-18**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Disney respectively.**

-=0=-

"Over 3500 years ago, I had a vision of a child that had the potential to be more powerful than any other being in the galaxy. I set out to find this child and my efforts led me to here. To this primitive, backwater planet on the edge of the galaxy. What I found was many societies, unorganized and divided amongst the world. Yet, the child I saw in my vision was nowhere to be found. The Force was telling me to stay on this planet though. And, before you ask, the Force is what you call Magic. Magic is just one of many names for it. Now, I knew this child I saw was, or rather would be, from this planet. I did not know when they would be born. It could have been a few weeks or even a few years after I arrived, but it ended up being thousands of years. I needed to do something to pass the time. There were already small concentrations of Force-users scattered around the world. One of the larger groups was located in the area which is now known as Britain. I went to them and they saw the power I held. They saw me as a god and for nearly a thousand years I ruled over that community of Force-users. In that time, the child I sought still had not been born. At this point I knew it would be many years before that child was born so I decided to leave the planet, catch up on the state of the galaxy at the time and search for powerful artifacts, namely, the five Holocrons in that box you recovered from the vault. I couldn't just leave without leaving someone to rule in my stead. My children took the name I had been using since arriving on this planet, Peverell. They founded the Peverell Family, which while not the first force-using family, it was the first 'modern' magical family. They would rule over the magical population for another 500 years or so, until the first magical government was formed. Over the years I continued coming and going from this world but I stayed hidden from the population. Soon, they forgot about me and the family I had formed. The Wizarding World as it is now called, continued to develop into what it is today."

Harrison, as he had now decided to go by, sat and listened patiently as the figure, now identified as Peverell, told his story.

"I am the child you saw." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"You said you came hear over 3500 years ago. So, are you dead, because not even wizards can live for that long?"

"No, I am not dead. Far from it actually. I have achieved what many of my kind strived to achieve but very few ever did. Immortality."

"Your kind? What do you mean by that?"

"The Sith. The Sith are an ancient order of Force-users that use the Dark Side of the Force. They have been around for thousands of years before even myself. Unfortunately, the True Sith have died out, replaced by the Order of Sith Lords. They consist of only two Sith at a time. A Master and an Apprentice." Peverell explained. "So far, the system has worked for them, but if both the Master and the Apprentice were to die, the entire Order would be gone."

"One final question, for now, at least. You said it was time for my training to begin. What training?"

Peverell explained about the Sith Empire that he used to rule. How Harrison was destined to rebuild it like he had foreseen. To do that, he needed to train in the Ways of the Sith and become a Sith Lord himself.

"Why?" Harrison asked. "I don't even know what this 'Force' is. You could just be a ghost making it all up."

A blast a lightning erupted from the finger tips of the figure, striking Harrison in the chest. He fell to the ground screaming in pain. The lighting stayed on him for a moment before the attack ceased.

The figure glared down at Harrison. "Insolent child. I have waited over 3,000 years to find a worthy apprentice and you will not mess it up. I am Vitiate, the Sith Emperor. You will respect my power and the power of the Force. I am your Master now."

"Yes, my Master." Harrison said from a kneeling position on the floor. He was still recovering from the lightning.

-=0=-

Vitiate had told his new apprentice that they had to go off world for his training. Harrison was a bit confused at first on how they were going to do that. After all, the only space travel he could think of was what the Muggles had created, and they could only reach the moon. That was until his Master had explained about the ship he had used to get to Earth. He had hidden it on an island in a remote part of the Atlantic Ocean. Vitiate had told him that to get to the island he would have to learn how to Apparate. Apparation was teleporting from one place to another. It was one of the only things created by wizards that the Sith Lord had found to be useful. He had modified the ability somewhat into what he called Sith Apparation. The process was practically the same. You had to have a clear picture in your mind of where you wanted to go. Using the power of the Dark Side, a person could silently teleport anywhere on the planet. It was also a lot more comfortable than the wizarding variant. Vitiate spent a few hours teaching Harrison how to do it and giving him time to practice. Once his master deemed him ready, Harrison was shown an image of the island in his mind from his Master. Harrison gathered up everything he had with him. Taking a deep breath and concentrating on his power, he disappeared in a puff of black mist, leaving the room he had been staying in empty.

The island was pretty large. It was covered in trees and in the distance, was a large, inactive, volcanic mountain. Harrison arrived on a beach. It took him a minute to catch his breath. Apparating thousands of miles was tiring, especially for someone so young and it being their first time. Once he was ready, Harrison began making his way to the mountain where a hangar was located. It took a while, hiking through the forest and up the slopes of the mountain. He finally made it to the large opening of the hangar and could see the ship.

His Master appeared beside him. "This whole island is protected by a shield generator which protects it from being seen or detected by the inhabitants of this planet. That is why it hasn't been found by anyone yet." Vitiate explained. "The ship is an X-70B _Phantom_ -class ship. It was used by Imperial Intelligence during the reign of the Sith Empire but nobody today would recognize it. Now, make your way to the side where the boarding ramp is."

Harrison followed the instructions of his Master. It was closed, and Vitiate told him the code required to gain access. His Master led him through the ship, showing him the different rooms. The inside of the ship was very luxurious. It included a conference room, medical bay, crew quarters, captain's quarters, cargo hold, cockpit, and a main hold. They arrived at the cargo hold where there were seven metal, humanoid figures standing. "Two of these droids are pilot droids. They will fly the ship until you learn to do so yourself. Next, is a protocol droid. It will instruct you on Galactic Basic, the primary language used throughout the Galaxy. It can also translate other languages. Finally, there are four assassin droids. They can be used to take out enemies without getting your hands dirty or simply guard the ship from unwanted visitors." Vitiate waved his hand and activated the two pilot droids. "They can't see or hear me. Tell them to set a course for Korriban."

Harrison did as he was told. Following the droids to the cockpit, the Sith Apprentice sat in the captain's chair while the droids took their seats in the pilot's chairs. He watched as they pressed buttons and flips switches and levers. The ship lifted off the ground a flew out of the hangar into the atmosphere. They activated the cloaking device to hide from the Muggles.

Harrison watched in awe as the ship let the atmosphere and settled into orbit. The view of the planet from up here was breathtaking and possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The ship adjusted its position and one droid pulled the lever to enter hyperspace. The stars formed into white streaks on the window and they entered the blue tunnel that was hyperspace.

Vitiate said to his apprentice "We have about a day before we reach Korriban. Come with me."

-=0=-

 _One Month Later_

Albus Dumbledore was having a bad day. No, he was having a bad month. Just one month ago, Harry Potter disappeared from his home. So far, he had no leads as to his whereabouts. He had tried every tracking spell he could think of and all of them came up with nothing. He wasn't hiding under wards either because several of the spells he tried were able to find people hidden by wards. It was like Harry wasn't even on the planet.

Albus thought back to the night it all began. The night Voldemort attacked the Potters. He honestly expected the Dark Lord to kill the entire family. He was surprised when not only did all four Potters survive, but Voldemort had been defeated as well. Then he discovered the Horcrux in young Harry.

Albus had heard rumors that the Dark Lord had discovered the secret to immortality. The only method Dumbledore could think of to achieve it was with the Philosopher's Stone and the only one in existence was safely in the hands of his long-time friend and mentor, Nicholas Flamel. That had led the Headmaster on a path to discover how Voldemort could have achieved immortality. That was how he discovered the Horcrux. It was a foul piece of magic. Requiring murder in cold blood to split the soul. Dumbledore believed that Voldemort intended to split his soul into seven pieces. He had always been interested in the number seven, with it being a powerful number magically. Dumbledore didn't know if he thought having his soul in seven pieces would make him more powerful or not, but splitting your soul once was bad enough.

Dumbledore's theory was that he intended to use the murder of Henry Potter to create a Horcrux, but with his defeat, had unknowingly turned Harry into one. As far as Dumbledore knew, the only way to destroy a Horcrux was with either Basilisk venom or Fiendfyre. Dumbledore didn't have any Basilisk venom and didn't want to risk killing himself and the other Potters with Fiendfyre. That was why he simply didn't kill Harry that night. Well that, and he didn't want to risk it being traced back to himself, however unlikely that would be. So, he chose a different route. By using the Confundus Charm to make James and Lily treat Henry better than Harry and start to neglect him, he thought that when the time came and he had discovered a way to destroy the Horcrux within the boy, he would simply accept his fate. He never expected the boy to run away. When he had originally placed the charm, it was set so the Potters would start small when it came to their treatment of Harry, and eventually get worse and worse over the course of years. By the time Harry came to Hogwarts, he would be willing to do anything to get away from his family. Once Dumbledore had discovered a way to destroy the Horcrux, all he would have to do was stage a little accident and, hopefully, get the boy killed and the Horcrux destroyed. Then he would be free to train Henry so when Voldemort did return, he could be killed. Once and for all.

Now that part of the plan was shattered. For now, at least. Harry would have to come back eventually. He just couldn't survive on his own. In the meantime, Dumbledore would devote his time to training Henry for his destiny.

-=0=-

 _Three Years Later_

The last few years had been tough for Harrison. The now ten-year old boy had been training to use the Force and become a Sith Lord. He was able to quickly learn and master new techniques, which meant he had learned a lot and grown more powerful in the past years. His Master had taken him to other planets, not just the Sith home world of Korriban where he had originally gone. He had learned much about the current state of the Galaxy. Just a few weeks ago he had constructed his own lightsaber. It was a double-sided saberstaff that could split into two single-bladed lightsabers. The blood red blades of the weapon would strike fear into his enemies. He had mastered a few of the forms of lightsaber combat but it would be awhile before he mastered all seven. The five other Holocrons he possessed had helped him in his training immensely. With five of ancient and powerful Sith such as Tulak Hord, Marka Ragnos, Darth Revan, Darth Nihilus, and Darth Traya teaching him in addition to Vitiate; Harrison was quickly becoming a master of the Dark Side.

He had to hide his presence from the Jedi when he was on Republic controlled worlds, but he was able to avoid detection, which was good. He needed to operate in absolute secrecy until he was ready to reveal himself.

Currently, he was sitting on his ship which he had named the _Dark Phoenix,_ after the creature from his home world. The ship was in hyperspace traveling to Mandalore, or more specifically, its moon Concordia. The plan was to either get the group known as Death Watch to become his allies or just take control of them by killing their leader Pre Vizsla. They didn't have nearly enough people to make up his army, but he did have another use for them.

This was the first step in Vitiates plan to take over the Galaxy. Harrison did have some say in the plans but ultimately the final decision rested with his Master.

The ship exited hyperspace and began its descent to the moon's surface. It landed outside a settlement. The Sith Apprentice exited the ship and was greeted by a group of six armed men.

"Halt! State your business or leave here at once." One of the men demanded.

"I am here to speak with Governor Vizsla. If you would so kind as to take me to him."

The man thought it over for a moment but then said "Fine." He turned to his other men. "Check him for weapons."

"I do not have any weapons." Harrison said, using the Force to persuade the men.

"He does not have any weapons." They repeated mindlessly.

"You will take me to Governor Vizsla now."

"We will take you to Governor Vizsla now."

Harrison smiled to himself and followed the men.

He was led into the main building of the settlement and into a large hall. Pre Vizsla was standing at the end in his armor, holding his helmet under his arm.

"Sir. This man is here to see you." A guard said.

Vizsla looked at Harrison who was using his abilities to appear a few years older than he really was. He noticed two lightsaber hilts hanging from either side of Harrison's belt. "A Jedi? What is your name and why are you here?"

"I am Harrison Peverell and I assure you, I am no Jedi. Now let me ask you a question. I assume you know the history of Clan Vizsla, correct?" Vizsla nodded. "Then you know that your ancestors server the Sith Empire over 3500 years ago?"

Realization seemed to dawn on Vizsla's face as he paled slightly but then smirked at the young Sith. "A Sith then."

"Yes, and I have come to you to gain the allegiance of Death Watch and together a new Sith Empire will be formed. Together we will bring an end to the Republic and the Jedi. And you will be able to restore Mandalore to its former glory, not the pacifists they are now."

"I must say that is a rather tempting offer. But what's to stop me from simply killing you right now. The Sith have been gone for a thousand years. How do I know what you say is true?"

Harrison smirked. "I was hoping it would come to this. You see, by the time I leave this moon, one of two things will have happened. Either I will leave here with Death Watch as my allies, or you and the rest the people on this moon will be dead." Harrison removed his cloak and drew one of his lightsaber hilts.

"Pre Vizsla, I, Harrison Peverell challenge you to single combat for control and the loyalty of Death Watch and all its members. Do you accept my challenge?"

The leader of Death Watch put his helmet on and drew the Darksaber, a unique black-bladed lightsaber. "I accept your challenge." Both combatants activated their blades while everyone else in the room moved out of the way.

Vizsla launched himself at Harrison using his jetpack to jump higher. He cleaved his blade down but the Sith easily dodged the strike. He struck back, swinging his red blade at the side of his enemy where it was blocked.

The two traded blows back and forth until the blades locked between the two fighters. Harrison kicked his opponent in the chest, using the Force to enhance his strength. Vizsla stumbled back and before he had time to react, a blast of Force Lighting hit him. He screamed in pain and fell to the floor, dropping his weapon, which was picked up by the Sith.

"It seems you have been beaten. Get up." Vizsla stood up and faced Harrison. "I know tradition demands that I kill you and take your place, but you are far more useful to me alive. Will you swear fealty to me and the new Sith Empire?"

Vizsla was silent for a moment but finally knelt before Harrison. "I, Pre Vizsla, on behalf of Death Watch, swear fealty to Harrison Peverell and the Sith Empire, forever."

"Good. I want you to address your men and tell them to swear loyalty to me. As a test for their loyalty and your own, kill any who resist. Then I want you to put together two teams of your best men who are skilled in infiltration and heist jobs. Send them to me, I have a special mission for them."

"It will be done, My Lord." He walked away, leaving Harrison alone in the room. This was just the first step of his and Vitiate's plan. They didn't plan on using Death Watch for their army. The group only had about 5,000 members. Not nearly enough to fight a galactic scale war. They would be useful in the near future though.

It was a day later when Vizsla returned to Harrison with ten men divided into two teams of five. "Vizsla. I trust everything went well with your men."

"Indeed, My Lord. Most swore fealty to the Sith Empire. There was a small group that refused but they were eliminated as you commanded. I also have the men you requested. Ten of my best men, skilled in stealth, infiltration, and heists."

"You did well. Now, I need ships to build a fleet." He turned to address the other men. "That is where you come in. Two of the biggest starship designers and manufacturers in the Galaxy are Kuat Drive Yards and Sienar Fleet Systems. I have no doubt that they have designs for warships and other vehicles in their data archives. What you will be doing is infiltrating the headquarters of both of these companies, making copies of all their ship and vehicle designs, and getting out without being caught. And if you do get caught, you will not reveal anything about me or my empire. This must be done with absolute secrecy to remain hidden from the Galaxy. Are you up to the task?"

"We will not fail, My Lord." The men said together with a quick bow.

"Good. You have two weeks to complete your mission. Go."

When the men had left, Vizsla turned to Harrison and asked "My Lord, even if they succeed, how are we going to build these ships? We don't have the resources of infrastructure needed to construct an entire fleet."

"You leave that to me. How soon can you have all your men prepared to leave this system?"

"A week at the earliest, My Lord."

"I have one more place I need to go and then I will send you the coordinates to meet me at. It will be years before we can make our move. I must complete my training and we still have no army or fleet. I have a solution to both those problems but it will take time. Prepare your men. I must leave for now."

The Sith entered his ship and took off, leaving the moon behind.

-=0=-

The planet of Kamino was an aquatic planet located beyond the Rishi Maze. Being completely covered in water, the inhabitants known as the Kaminoans built cities that reached out above the surface of the water in order to live. They were also perhaps the best cloners in the entire Galaxy.

The _Dark Phoenix_ exited hyperspace above the ocean planet and it was flown to a city on the far side of the world. This was one of the larger cities on the planet with a cloning facility, but that was not why Harrison was here. He was more interested in the cloners themselves.

Directing the ship onto one of the landing platforms, the Sith walked down the boarding ramp, pulling up his hood to protect himself from the rain.

Inside the main building, Harrison was greeted by a Kaminoan and he requested to be taken to the head cloner. He was led through the white corridors of the city until he was told to wait in an empty room. The Kaminoan left and returned a few minutes later with another Kaminoan who was introduced as Atama Su, the Chief Cloner of this city. Both him and Harrison took a seat in white chairs that descended from the ceiling.

They started discussing the creation of a clone army. Harrison told him that it needed to be kept secret and he didn't want the army to even be produced on Kamino. The Kaminoan was skeptical but Harrison informed him that he, along with all the other cloners working on the army, would be paid very well. Harrison would provide all the resources needed and give them access to state-of-the-art facilities. After two days of haggling on prices and working out some of the details they eventually came to an agreement. Atama Su along with a group of other cloners would travel to a location given to them by the Sith where they would produce his army. In return, the would be paid large sums of money and have access to the best facilities in the Galaxy. Harrison did keep his true alignment hidden, not being sure if it would ruin their deal. He didn't even know if they knew about the Sith but it was better to be cautious.

He returned to his ship happy that his plans were progressing. It had been a week since he had left Concordia. Pre Vizsla and the rest of Death Watch should be ready to leave by now. Harrison sent him the coordinates for a star system deep in the Unknown Regions before putting the same coordinates into the navicomputer of his ship and jumping to hyperspace.

-=0=-

The Lehon System. Home to the now extinct Rakatan species. Over 25,000 years ago, they ruled over their Infinite Empire. They were a cruel race, enslaving many of the species within their domain. They were known as the Builders. During the height of their power, they build many technological marvels. Their biggest achievement was the Star Forge. It was a space station that orbited the star of the Lehon System, Abo. Made of a giant sphere with three identical fins protruding from it, the Star Forge was able to use the energy from the star it orbited along with the Dark Side of the Force to create an infinite amount of ships and other war materials. After a mysterious plague cut of the Rakata from the force, they lost the ability to control their Force-based technology and their empire fell. For thousands of years the station lay dormant, with no powerful Force User to take control of it. That was until Darth Revan and his apprentice Darth Malak came along. They hunted down the Star Maps, ancient Rakatan devices scattered throughout the Galaxy that hid the location of the Star Forge. Together they used the Forge to create a fleet and wage war with the Republic in what was known as the Jedi Civil War. The end of the war saw the destruction of the Star Forge by Republic forces. However, what they thought was the Star Forge, was actually a fake, created using the real one by Revan to fool his apprentice Malak and the Republic. Revan had foreseen that he would be betrayed by Malak. He used the real Forge to create a fake with limited capabilities, but it was enough to fool those he needed to fool.

The real Star Forge actually had a lot more capability than many were led to believe. In theory it could create anything the user desired, not just ships and war materials. Revan Hid the real Forge in an unknown system deep in the Unknown Regions, recording the location only in his Holocron. When his Holocron was recovered by Vitiate around 2,000 years later, the location was discovered and now the Star Forge could be used to construct a new fleet for the Sith Empire.

This was not the first time Harrison had visited the Star Forge. A few months after he left Earth, his master had led him to the station to reactivate it and get it prepared to produce a fleet and army. The Forge was a powerful Dark Side artifact but due to it being located in the Unknown Regions, where the Dark Side was strong, it was impossible to locate by using the Force. You had to known the exact location to find it. The first few times Harrison visited the Forge, he had upgraded it to be more advanced than modern standards. The defenses had been upgraded. Whereas the Star Forge used to have only a few turbolasers for defense, relying on its production capabilities to defend itself, it was now covered in turbolasers and ion cannons. It was also protected by powerful shields drawing from the star it orbited to power them. This made the shields nearly impenetrable and a ship couldn't even approach the station without the shields being deactivated. Another defensive measure where droid starfighters. There were thousands of them stored in the station and more could be produced very quickly if needed. If an enemy fleet was to attack the Star Forge, these automatic starfighters could swarm and overwhelm them before they got close enough to properly attack.

Other upgrades included more advanced computer systems to match and surpass those used in the rest of the Galaxy today. The biggest upgrade Harrison had made to the station was the addition of cloning facilities. It had been his idea to use a clone army, telling his master that it would be easier than recruiting people. With clones, they would always be loyal, would follow any orders without question, and could be produced and trained faster than normal recruits could be. They could also be modified to be genetically perfect and engineered into the perfect killing machines loyal only to the Sith.

Pre Vizsla and the rest of Death Watch arrived soon after Harrison. They were all escorted to a large hall that would hold everyone. Harrison explained what his plans for them were. They would be the ones to train his clone army. They were some of the best warriors that the Mandalorian culture had to offer. The ones who were experienced enough would also serve as officers in his army and navy.

They were all shown to their living quarters and training areas. Also, they were given key cards that were programmed to give them access to certain parts of the Star Forge such as training areas, their quarters, and recreation areas. Harrison would monitor them over the next few weeks and determine which one of them would be fit to be the template for his clone army. He actually ended up choosing five in total. Using multiple templates would be a good thing. In case someone created a biological weapon that targeted a certain genome from one of his templates, it would only affect a portion of the army.

When Atama Su arrived with a group of about twenty other scientists and cloners, they immediately began production. Harrison was talking to them about the production speed.

"With accelerated growth, we should have the first batch of clones combat ready in ten years. Unfortunately, there is no known way to stop the accelerated growth, which means their lifespan will be half that of a normal human."

Harrison thought for a moment. "The accelerated growth is not a major issue, but I may have a way to resolve it. It will take some time, but for now continue as planned." Whether his solution would work or not was unknown, but what he did know was that it would involve returning to his home planet. Not something he was particularly happy about, but it was bound to happen sooner or later. He did have other business to conduct their as well so he could et that over with. It would be a few years anyway before he returned, giving him plenty of time to prepare. So far, everything was going according to plan. The end of the Republic and the Jedi was drawing closer, and with their fall, the Sith will rise in their place.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Here is some info on the timeline since somebody asked. As of the end of this chapter, the current year on Earth is 1987. The dating system used in the Galaxy is ARR (After Ruusan Reformation). So here are some major events that have happened/will happen. I also included BBY to show where this is taking place in relation to the movies.**

 **1977; 49 BBY; 951 ARR – Harry Potter is born.**

 **1980; 46 BBY; 954 ARR – Henry Potter is born.**

 **1981; 45 BBY; 955 ARR – Potter's are attacked by Voldemort.**

 **1984; 42 BBY; 958 ARR – Harry runs away from his family.**

 **1987; 39 BBY; 961 ARR – Harry begins the process of forming his Empire. (Current time in story)**

 **1994; 32 BBY; 968 ARR – Battle of Naboo.**

 **2004; 22 BBY; 978 ARR – Start of the Clone Wars.**

 **So, there is a small timeline so you can get an idea of when this takes place. There will be time skips in the next couple of chapters (as seen in this and the previous ones) until I get to the all the real action. Also, before someone asks (because someone probably will) the Eternal Empire storyline never happened in this story. It won't change much if anything at all, but I just though I should mention it. Anyways, see you next time.**

 **Chapter Word Count: 5132 words**

 **Upload Date: 1/16/18**

 **Edit (1/17/18): Someone mentioned that Vitiate never used Darth, so I removed that. Speaking of Darth, I am looking for Sith names to use for Harry and any other apprentices he may have. If you have suggestions, feel free to leave them in a review or PM me. Thanks.**


End file.
